El volcan de Chai tú
by Melgamonster
Summary: Sougo tenia su primer día libre de trabajo, después de haber vuelto; un par lo convenció de ir a un cabaret llamado "Chai tú", ahí conocería a alguien que se parecía a cierta mujer que permaneció en su mente aun después de haberse ido.
1. Chapter 1

**n/a: Lo que este escrito en cursivas lo narra el narrador :v, lo que este en normal lo narra Sougo, contiene pequeño lemon y un poco de mención al arco de "Adiós al Shinsengumi"**

 _El Shinsengumi que desapareció de Edo como por arte de magia, estaba de regreso, diez años después de su partida, no tenían ni un mes de haber regresado y seguían cumpliendo sus deberes del Shinsengumi, observando y siendo héroes desde las sombras, protegiendo a los habitantes, sin ninguna retribución, seguían manteniendo las mismas reglas, costumbres y grados; solo que se quedaban para ellos en la noche, a la luz del día todo se quedaba en el olvido._

 _Era el día libre del trio más inusual que se pudo haber formado en el Shinsengumi, un capitán sádico de primera, un investigador con obsesión de Anpan y un hombre con los ojos más tiernos que cualquier mujer en la vida de la serie._

 _Okita-san había decidido pasar el día durmiendo en cualquier esquina, ya que con sus 28 años llamaba la atención de cualquier mujer y eso a él no le agradaba mucho, tenían poco de haber vuelto y las mujeres ya se le abalanzaban. El otro par se le pego pensando en que podrían consolar a las mujeres que Sougo rechazará._

-"Yamazaki-san ¿dónde será un buen lugar para pasar nuestra primera noche de descanso?"- pregunte con cierto desgano en mi voz iba más a fuerza que de ganas.

-"Me enteré de un cabaret con temática china, llamado 赤兔 (Chai tú), es muy popular por aquí, la líder es una mujer muy hermosa con cabello bermellón"-exclamaba Yamazaki con su típica voz de informante.

-"Anpan-man solo pedí un lugar, no todos los detalles como si se tratara de un grupo terrorista"-le respondí algo molesto, ya que la palabra china y cabellos rojos no iban muy bien juntas, me recordaban a cierta niña molesta con la que solía pelear, y todo el tiempo que estuve fuera siempre estuvo presente en mi mente, ella no pondría un establecimiento de ese tipo.

-"Lo siento Capitán Okita, es la costumbre"-se disculpaba Yamazaki rascándose la cabeza.

-"Vamos"- la curiosidad me carcomía

-"Vamos"-respondió el par de tontos muy animado.

Caminamos hasta el lugar, este parecía estar en donde hace 10 años atrás trabajaba la hermana del gafas.

Solo compartía la ubicación, porque la construcción estaba totalmente cambiada, era muy elegante. En la parte de arriba tenia 赤兔 escrito con kanjis dorados, una hermosa puerta negra con unos detalles en dorado, acompañada con dos pilares (uno en cada lado de la misma) color rojo con unos hermosos grabados de colores dorados y negro; y, enfrente de cada uno de los pilares había una estatua de conejo saltando con una pelota que simulaba ser la luna en sus patas delanteras.

Quede maravillado con la construcción y al parecer los tontos también.

Entraron. Yamazaki y Sasaki quedaron embobados por la belleza del lugar, y bueno no solo de eso, las mujeres también eran muy hermosas, con vestidos típicos de China, que resaltaban la silueta de cada una.

Simplemente me limite a observar y me quede un rato en la entrada contemplando el lugar, dentro de este pareciera que el rojo no puede faltar, en cualquier lado que pusiera la vista había rojo, en las mesas, en los manteles, en las paredes; excepto en un lugar había rojo, y era en los vestidos de las señoritas que estaban ahí, los vestidos de ellas eran rosas, morados, verdes, amarillos, pero nunca vi que vistiesen ese color.

Sasaki y Yamazaki que habían sido los primeros en entrar ya habían sido dirigidos a un sofá con una mesa enfrente y dos bellas mujeres, una para cada uno, llegue junto con ellos, y varias mujeres cautivadas por mi belleza quisieron atenderme, pero simplemente las rechace, no vine buscando la compañía de estas mujeres y, me senté junto a mis acompañantes, ellos solo me vieron, y pedí una botella de Don Perigon.

 _En otro lado del establecimiento estaba la única mujer que podía vestir el rojo, su vestido era pegado de la parte de arriba, con unas pequeñas mangas y una abertura en la pierna derecha, usaba unas botas con tacón algo alto hasta la rodilla y, unos guantes morados hasta el codo. Todos los hombres que iban a ese lugar querían pedir sus servicios de compañía, pero ella siempre los rechazaba, pues solo era quien dirigía el lugar._

Mientras observaba detrás de la barra pude oír una plática entre dos de mis chicas.

-"Amiga, pero ese sujeto me rechazó a mí, a mí, que soy la única que puede competir con la jefa en belleza y me rechazo"-se quejaba muy afligida la mujer a su amiga.

-"Tranquila Shun, ya llegaran otros hombres con los que puedas trabajar"- decía una de las chicas con una voz muy amable.

-"Pero amiga él es un bombón, tiene un cabello castaño lacio, hermoso, y esos ojos carmesí que te queman con la mirada"-exclamaba la mujer con cierto toque meloso en su voz.

Rápido pensé que se podría tratarse de la única persona que podía hacerme frente y salir vivo, aparte que desde su partida, siempre estuve pensando en cuando volvería, y después de cinco años, perdí la esperanza de volverlo a ver y para distraerme de ese pensar, abrí este establecimiento. Pero pensar que ese sádico estaba en mi establecimiento, ¿será él?, quiero confirmarlo y ver en el supuesto "bombón" que se había convertido como decía mi empleada.

-"¿Quién es el cliente que te rechazo?"¿Pidió algo? – le pregunte, tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

-"Jefa, está en la mesa 5, con dos acompañantes varones y ellos si tienen los servicios de nuestras chicas"-respondía la joven.

-"Pero él, ¿Pidió algo? Porque si no está consumiendo es mejor correrlo"

-"Si, pidió una botella de Don Perigon"-decía la mujer mientras ponía la botella en una charola y unas cinco copas.

-"Ok, yo se lo llevo-le respondi, mientras agarraba la charola y caminaba en dirección a la mesa correspondiente, para confirmar si ese cliente, era quien me quitaba el sueño.

 _En la mesa donde estaban dos hombres de pelo negro divirtiéndose con unas mujeres y un castaño con un antifaz para dormir rojo, llegó una mujer con exuberante belleza, vestida de color rojo_.

-"¡¿Jefa?!" - _Gritaron las dos chicas al unísono_ -"¿Qué hace aquí?"

-"Vine a tratar con un cliente molesto, que si no viene a divertirse, no creo que sea recomendable que siga aquí"- _respondió la mujer._

 _Yamazaki supo enseguida de quien se trataba esa mujer, por el bermellón de sus cabellos y el índigo de sus ojos, su fuerte carácter también ayudo un poco._

-"Capitán Okita, creo que lo buscan" - _murmuraba Yamazaki enterrándole el codo a Sougo._

 _Este respondió con un quejido y solo se alzó un poco el antifaz._ Lo primero que vi fue un vestido rojo, que en la forma que era, me hacía recordar a la chica de mis sueños. Ver ese vestido rojo me dio a la curiosidad de porque ella era la única que podía vestir ese exuberante color, ya que las demás chicas no lo hacían, aparte de que la acaban de gritar "Jefa", me quite por completo el antifaz y alce la vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos celestes y un cabello escarlata y piel tan pálida como la nieve, solo pude imaginar que era ella.

 _Por su parte ella se quedó ida en esos manantiales de fuego, que tenía por ojos._

 _Yamazaki entendió eso, se trataba de un encuentro de amantes que tenían tantos sentimientos encontrados, él le hizo una señal a Sasaki de irse; ya se iban a levantar cuando la mujer empezó a hablar_

-"Señor cliente si no le gustan las mujeres del establecimiento se puede retirar, o es que tiene un interés en una mujer en particular, si es así sígame"- _decía la mujer de forma coqueta._

-"Yamazaki, Sasaki, no me esperen, regresen sin mi"- les di una orden a los tontos que me acompañaban, y rápido me levante, me inundaba la curiosidad de averiguar si se trataba de la mujer que yo pensaba.

La mujer de cabellos escarlatas, guio a Sougo a una habitación muy al fondo del establecimiento, hizo que él entrara primero y ella entro después cerrando la puerta con seguro y prendió la luz. En el interior de esta habitación había dos sofás, una mesa de centro, un escritorio y una silla, parecía tener la misma distribución que en la Yorozuya.

-"Are china, si querías tener tiempo de caridad conmigo me lo hubieras dicho" – le dije para confirmar si era ella.

Pero al parecer me confundí de persona, ya que la que estaba delante de mí se voltio y me abrazo muy tiernamente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; además de que una bestia como la que era ella jamás podría haber dado un abrazo tan cálido como este.

Correspondí su abrazo, rodeado lo alto de su espalda con mis brazos, ya que parecía que no me iba a soltar. Ella coloco su cabeza junto a la mía y al poco tiempo después volteo su cara haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran, le fue fácil, ya que con los tacones que traía puestos, parecía que tuviéramos la misma altura. Fue un beso muy apasionado, sentí ganas de nunca separarme de esos dulces labios, que aunque trabajaba en este tipo de lugar, pareciera que eran muy inocentes.

Fui cautivado por una belleza china una vez más.

Devolví el beso que ella había comenzado, mordí sus labios, puede escuchar un leve quejido por parte de ella, fui bajando mis manos de su espalda a su cintura, pude sentir lo bien definido que estaban sus curvas, mientras en la parte de arriba con mis labios fui jugueteando con los de ella, jalándolos, tiempo después metí mi lengua, al parecer eso le gusto porque me acerco más mi cabeza a la suya. Saque mi lengua y me fui separando lentamente, quería un poco de aire, pero parece que eso no le basto y quería más, porque me jalo de nuevo y ahora fue ella quien metió su lengua, pude sentirla, tocando mi paladar y jugueteando con mi lengua yo la mordía un poco. Ella saco su lengua de mi boca, y me lamio la comisura del labio y se dirigió a mi cuello, yo con eso perdí todo el autocontrol que tenía.

Mientras ella me besaba el cuello yo la iba empujando a la pared, ella simplemente cedía, pues estaba más interesada en mordisquear y besar mi cuello, se sentía muy agradable, hacía que me erizara la piel. Yo mientras con mis manos masajeaba su espalda.

Ya en la pared ella dejo mi cuello, e inmediatamente me pegue yo como un vampiro al de ella y la aprisionaba más contra la pared y mi cuerpo, pude sentir a ella retorcerse un poco por lo que la hacía sentir con mi lengua en su cuello, empecé a morder un poco entre el cuello su hombro, pero estorbaba un poco la ropa, me pude dar cuenta que eso era como un tipo bolerito y mientras yo estaba ocupado mordisqueando su hombro mi mano izquierda desabrochaba el único botón de prenda, ella estaba ida por las mordidas que le daba que ni se inmuto de que le había despojado de su torero, sin esa prenda puedo marcar con más facilidad su piel y la parte de arriba de su vestido queda al descubierto, era un estraple en forma de corazón, que daba invitación a querer estar en esos pechos voluptuosos. Pero yo seguía mordisqueando el hombro y cuello su lado izquierdo, ella tenía las manos en mi espalda enterrándome sus uñas, que si no fuera por esos guantes y mi ropa, apuesto que me dejarían una gran marca. Mientras mi mano derecha estaba jugueteando con la espalda de ella peñizcándola.

Ella me hizo la indicación de que tengo libre acceso a sus pechos, ya que agarro mi mano izquierda que estaba por delante y la llevo a sus pechos, yo apreté uno, y pude escuchar un leve quejido de su parte, pidiéndome más. Yo me separe de su cuello y la observe, a esa luz tenue que una lámpara de piso nos brindaba, y pude ver a una chica sonrojada y muy nerviosa, que ni pareciera trabajar en un cabaret. Le sonreí y ella me correspondió la sonrisa, fui a su oreja y le mordí

-"¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?" - le pregunte, no es que no fuera fan de los encuentros casuales, pero esta chica me hacía dudar de seguir mis instintos, es como si estuviera profanado algo.

-"Si"

Fue su única respuesta, lo dijo con un hermoso tono de voz y una confianza muy fuerte, esto hizo que mi autocontrol se doblegara y como una bestia salvaje que había estado en hambruna desde hace mucho tiempo, me zambullí en sus pechos, esas hermosas montañas donde no me importaría perderme un mes, ese escote ayudaba mucho, ella solo apretaba más mi cabeza contra sus pechos, pareciera hubiera querido asfixiar contra ellos o tal vez era muy torpe en estos rumbos, seguía dudado de que si en realidad trabajaba aquí, puesto que trae un vestido rojo, y en el establecimiento nunca vi a una chica con un vestido de tal color, pero la llamaron jefa, si era así ha de ser porque tiene una gran experiencia o solo era porque dirigía este lugar, mis pensamientos me hacían dudar pero ese cuerpo me hacían volverme loco por sus gran definidas curvas, definitivamente era el arma secreta de este establecimiento.

Yo estaba algo sofocado por estar mucho tiempo mi cara entre ellos, pero mejor me separe mi cabeza y empecé a masajearlos con mis manos, estaba tentado a bajar ese escote, cuando ella lo hizo por voluntad propia. Yo me encargue de contemplar ese hermoso sostén de encaje negro, tenía unos pechos tan magnos no que tenía la necesidad de envidiarle a otra chica, le quite el brassier y seguí contemplándolos, eran hermosamente blancos y en su cima unas pequeñas salientes rosas que me pedían a gritos ser comidas, jugueteé con esos puntos rosas con mis dedos como si de botón de algún control de videojuego de tratase, ella seguía contra la pared, era hermosa la imagen de ella, pareciera que el colorante de su cabello se traspasó a la piel de su cara, pero ella seguía firme en su decisión de hace rato, y mi intención era seguirla. Iba a comenzar a chupar esos delicados puntos rosas cuando escuche alguien tocando la puerta

-"Kagura-san tus chicas te están esperando para cerrar el lugar, puedes dejar de holgazanear por un momento y salir a atender tu negocio"- decía una voz de un hombre que rápido pude identificar como el gafotas. Quede algo confundido, pues a final de cuentas la chica que tenía en mis brazos si será quien en verdad creía.

-"Shinpachi deja de meterte en mis asuntos ahorita salgo, dame unos diez minutos" – gritaba la mujer que se encontraba en mis brazos, ese tono tan hermoso que hace un momento había utilizado, había desaparecido, y un aru al final de esa frase pude lograr escuchar.

-"Bueno Kagura-san pero no tardes tus chicas ya se quieren ir"-decía con un tono de miedo

-"Si, si lo que tú digas"- le respondió con un tono arrogante.

Ya cuando escuche al hombre irse pude ver a la china acomodándose sus ropas, se vistió rápido para mi gusto.

-"Are china, ¿tanto me deseabas?, como para traerme a tu habitación – pregunte con mi típico tono de voz.

-"Oh ¿te conozco?"

-"Oh, ahora resulta que traes a tu habitación a cualquier castaño que entre a tu establecimiento"

-"Solo intente cambiar de parecer a un cliente molesto, pero pensar que eras tú te hubiera aventado patitas a la calle, y que me dices de ti, quedaste cautivado con mi belleza que querías apoderarte de toda ella, ¿querías arder en el volcán del Chai tú?"

-"¿Volcan? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?"

Ella simplemente ignoro esa pregunta y corrió hacia mí, ahora si su abrazo parecía uno que diera ella, el de una bestia con una gran fuerza.

-"Que bueno que ya regresaste, bienvenido a casa"- me decía intentando contener las lagrimas

-"Gracias, ahora me tendrás por aquí molestándote"- dije yo intentando también contener las lágrimas.

-"Bueno"- y me dio un golpe en la boca de mi estómago que me saco el aire, mientras se retiraba de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal. "China para la próxima no te me escapas tan fácil", se lo dije al aire, porque ella ya no estaba.

 **n/a: perdón por matar el momento de la acción, pero es mi primer lemon o intento de eso, así que espero les guste .n.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL VOLCAN DE CHAI TÚ**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

Si bien aquella noche en la oficina de la china en su cabaret se había clavado en mi pensamiento y al parecer no quería salir de ahí. Después de ese día no me la he vuelto a encontrar durante toda esta semana, durante mis patrullajes he intentado buscarla por sus viejos rumbos pero pareciera que la tierra se trajo a la Yorozuya, incluso no había rastro del bar que se encontraba debajo de ellos. Creo que después de lo pasado hace diez años atrás tuvieron que cambiar de residencia para no ser buscados por el shogun Nobunobu.

Una semana después de aquel reencuentro y aquí estoy otra vez, frente a este cabaret de temática china.

—Buenas noches señor, ¿Cuál de nuestras chicas quiere para que le acompañe esta noche?—me pregunto una chica en la entrada y me señalo una pared donde había retratos de varias mujeres rotulados con sus nombres, la busco a ella y no estaba.

—Busco a Kagura.

—¿Kagura? Lo siento señor pero en este lugar no se encuentra ninguna chica con ese nombre.

—"¿Es en serio china? Te cambiaste hasta el nombre"— es lo que pensé cuando esa chica me negó la existencia de Kagura, así que vuelvo a inspeccionar uno a uno las fotos que estaban ahí y noto que una está tapada con una cortina, entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo hace una semana "Querías arder en el volcán de Chai tú" —Quiero a quien es apodada el Volcán de Chai tú.

Y pareciera que nombre a lo innombrable porque la señorita frente a mí se quedó con la boca abierta y los presentes voltearon a verme.

—Oh ya veo, permítame señor. —Entonces la joven empezó a hablar por un intercomunicador que tenía en su ropa y yo solo veía como asentía —. Bueno señor, de momento el volcán se encuentra ausente, así que lo llevare a una sala para que pueda esperarla.

—Está bien —respondí.

Entonces esa chica me estaba guiando por el mismo camino que recorrí con la china pero en lugar de entrar a la primera puerta que recuerdo que era su oficina, me guía a la que está, tres puertas después.

—Por favor espere aquí adentró —dijo señalándome aquella puerta, después se retiró.

La abrí y se veía todo oscuro, apenas había puesto un pie en aquella habitación cuando me pusieron un costal en la cabeza y después me ataron en una silla, no opuse resistencia. Cuando se aseguraron de que estaban todas mis extremidades sujetas a la silla me destaparon la cara, y note que la habitación ya se había iluminado.

—Are, are china, no sabía que después de todos estos años tenías gusto por lo sado... —No concluí mi hablar cuando me di cuenta que la persona frente a mí no era la china, ni siquiera una mujer.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que Kagura no es una cabaretera —dijo aquel hombre mientras se daba la vuelta con una espada de madera en su mano, por suerte no presto atención a lo que yo le había dicho —. Okita san —dijo sorprendido aquel hombre que sostiene a unos lentes incluso se levantaba las gafas para confirmar si lo que estaba frente a él era real.

—Hola —salude.

—Okita san—grito aún más fuerte dejándome casi sordo.

—Lo siento mucho por este trato tan desagradable que le hice pasar —dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y empezaba a desatadme. Una vez libre empezó a hablar con normalidad. —¿Desde cuándo han llegado?

—Ya tiene como dos semanas.

—Oh con razón he sentido la presencia de alguien tras de mí. ¿Kondo san sigue de acosador?

—Creo que sí, aunque no lo he visto que regrese con alguna hematoma por recibir un golpe de Anego.

—Así que finalmente lo acepto y no pensaba decirme —dijo en un murmuro pero creo saber se ser refiere a su hermana y Kondo san —. ¿También te has encontrado con Kagura o como es que sabias que nos encontrábamos aquí?

—Hace una semana me reencontré con Kagura casualmente aquí, ya que acompañe a Yamazaki y a otro que querían salir.

—Oh ya veo, Kagura chan no dijo nada referente a su reencuentro.

—Creó que Hijikata san también se ha visto con danna.

—Oh ya veo, todo mundo se reencuentra con ustedes y soy el último en enterarme —dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se demacraba su cara.

—También los busque por el antiguo lugar de la Yorozuya y no encontré nada —intente desviar el tema.

—Oh es que después de lo pasado con Shigeshige y lo suyo decidimos que lo mejor era cambiar residencias así que buscamos refugio y el jefe de mi hermana nos lo dio.

—Oh ya veo, y por eso la china entro a trabajar aquí.

—En realidad Kagura se encargó de remodelar este lugar y abrirlo nuevamente ya que el jefe lo abandono cuando las ventas empezaron a bajar, pero mi hermana y Kagura Chan se animaron en volverlo abrir y aquí lo tienes.

—Wow sí que hicieron mucho en diez años

—Oh sí —. Después de eso se formó un silencio incómodo.

—Shinpachi te he dicho que si vas a castigar hombres me esperes —dijo la bestia china entrando a la habitación azotando la puerta.

—Kagura chan —. Y la aludida freno en seco al verme ahí sentado.

—Hey Shinpachi, Pachi ven —susurraba la pelirroja para guiarlo fuera de la habitación.

—¿qué hace este sádico en esta habitación? —preguntó gritando haciendo que yo también la escuchara.

—Kagura chan yo no tenía idea cuando llegue y estaba atado, dicen las chicas que solicitó tus servicios.

—Ah —creo que fue lo único que escuche porque había dejado la puerta cerrada.

—Okita san, lo siento por este trato —dijo el gafas entrando a la habitación —. Ya se puede retirar de aquí, en cuanto concierne de qué vino a ver a Kagura chan por su nombre clave, no podrá tomar contigo, así que te presento a Gura.

—Abre la puerta y me encuentro con ella vestida de hombre y todo su pelo para atrás, tal vez cuando era una niña hubiera pasado como hombre por su escaso pecho y con su vocabulario tan basto de groserías, pero ahora que la edad había hecho con su cuerpo, nunca más podría fingir ser hombre.

—Estás listo para pasar una noche con el gran Gura— dijo haciendo un baile extravagante —Just do it —pronuncio con su pésimo acento de inglés.

—Bueno, si es el remplazo del volcán de Chai tú.

Shinpachi nos fui a través del establecimiento, a una mesa en lo más profundo del lugar, mientras tanto todos los presentes nos volteaban a ver, era obvio que esa tipa llamaba la atención aun vestida de hombre.

Una vez ya solo sentados en aquel lugar ella se fue muy lejos de mí.

—Antes que nada ¿tienes dinero para consumir?

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por un ex perro del gobierno, EX así que ya no robas impuestos.

—¿quién te puede asegurar que ya no recibo dinero? No soy como cierto grupo de personas que andaban de sanguijuelas comiendo donde podía gratis.

—Bueno. Una botella de Don Peringon a esta mesa —grito y enseguida la trajeron —. ¿Qué esperas? sirve le a la gran Gura sama

—Vine a ser atendido no yo a atender, desde cuando este cabaret se convirtió en un establecimiento de anfitriones.

—La gran Gura sama no le sirve a nadie —dijo en forma altanera.

—¿qué tal una competencia? Quien pierda pagara el consumo de la mesa.

—Eso me parece genial, traigan el platillo más caro y rico del lugar —otra vez grito y en menos de un pestañeo ya estaba servido un lechón horneado con diferentes guarniciones alrededor.

—Oye china no te he dicho la competencia y ya estas pidiendo comida.

—¡Habla! ¿De qué es la competencia? —dijo mientras tenía un bocado de esa carne.

—A ver quién aguanta consumir más alcohol. —Al momento que dije eso ella se sorprendió e inclusive casi se ahogaba entre la comida —. ¿Qué pasó la gran Gura le teme al alcohol? —pregunte mientras pasaba frente a ella un vaso de aquella bebida alcohólica que había pedido.

—Es que no suelo tomar mucho —murmuro a un tono casi inaudible.

—¿Que dijiste? ¿La gran Kagura huye de una competencia? ¿Está dispuesta a pagar la cuenta de lo que acaba de pedir? —Pude observar una gota cayendo de su frente.

—¡Calla! La gran Kagura sama no le teme a nadie ni a nada —exclamo mientras me arrebataba el vaso que estaba en mi mano.

—Que comiencen los juegos —comente cuando ya me había servido mi copa y brindaba con ella.

Después de la segunda copa la china mostraba indicios de borrachera. Después de la segunda botella se había vuelto una borracha agresiva, al final fe la tercera cayó dormida.

—Are china, no aguantas nada —dije mientras me servía el último trago que quedaba de la tercera botella.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, ya varios de los presentes se habían retirado y las chicas se encargaban de limpiar las mesas, en eso pasaron unos lentes.

—Hey Shinpachi ¿dónde dejo a esta bestia?

—¿Eh? ¿Kagura se durmió?

—No creo que sea bueno para su reputación dejarla que todas la vean dormir aquí.

—Tienes razón Okita san.

—Puedo llevarla a su casa.

—¿En serio? No creo que sea buena idea —dijo dudoso.

—Tú debes de cerrar el establecimiento en su lugar, no creo que me quieras dejar esa responsabilidad a mí.

—Tienes razón, aparte de que Gin san no da señales de venir. Está bien Okita san le tomare la palabra. Esperame un momento aquí por favor.

Tal como ese par de lentes me dijeron espere en la mesa donde había estado tomando con la china, tiempo después regreso con una bolsa de mano, que me imagino era de ella y un papel.

—Okita san, aquí hay un croquis de cómo llegar a casa de Kagura.

—¿Vive sola? —interrogue.

—Si, después de abrir este lugar tuvo mucho éxito y se pudo compra una casa aparte y ya no vive con Gin san, además está aquí cerca, así que no es necesario un vehículo.

—Oh ya veo, que bueno.

—Bueno, continuando, esta es su bolsa de mano, aquí se encuentran las llaves del departamento. Confió en ti, por favor cuida de Kagura chan —decía como una madre preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Después de haber dicho eso, tome la bolsa y el papel y después la cargue estilo princesa para salir del lugar, y me resultaba demasiado estorboso para mi caminar, así que me la eche al hombro, facilitando mi movilidad y pudiendo leer el croquis que me fue proporcionado.

Camine todo derecho, luego doble a la derecha y después a la izquierda. Ahí se encontraba ese edifico con varios departamentos en él. Según el papel el de la china estaba en el tercer piso el número once.

Busque las llaves en aquella bolsa, y me encontré con varias cajas de sukonbu en vez de mi objetivo, después de una ardua búsqueda pude entrar a la casa, era un lugar pequeño y estaba todo en orden, ni pensaría que esa era la casa de la china. Estuve abriendo puertas para encontrar una cama donde depositar a la bestia, la cual estaba en un lugar junto a la cocina.

La acuesto en su cama, algo grande para una sola chica, ya iba de salida cuando me tropiezo con unas cuerdas que estaban en el piso, entonces una idea se me vino a la mente. Tal vez un poco de venganza por lo que paso hace una semana y lo que me hicieron cuando llegue a Chai tú. Así que con los mecates que había encontrado me dispongo a sujetar sus extremidades a la base de la cama, lo cual fue muy fácil ya que Kagura no ponía resistencia.

Una vez concluida mi tarea, intente darle unos pequeños golpes para despertarla pero no había reacción, así que fui a su bolsa que la había dejado en la sala para tomar los sukonbu. Saque una tira de esa cosa seca y la puse frente a su nariz, este desprendía un fuerte olor, ella entre sueños empezaba a inhalar y poco a poco se la iba alejado, y ella hacia el intento por alcanzarlo.

—¿Quién tiene el sukonbu? —dijo exaltada cuando despertó, y después se dio cuenta de la condición en la que estaba.

—No sé porque te gusta esta cosa tan agria, es muy salado —dije mientras le daba una mordida a ese alimento verde que le encanta y estaba sentado en su cama a un lado de ella.

—¿Sádico? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es esto? —dijo mientras volteaba a ver los nudos cerca de su muñeca.

—¿Te gusta?, es una pequeña venganza por lo que me hicieron pasar hace unas horas, además de que perdiste en la apuesta, y dudo que quieras pagar la cuenta de todo lo que consumimos. ¿Recuerdas? Fueron tres botellas de Don Perignon además de tu platillo exótico de cerdo —dije cerca de su oído —Al menos que quieras pagar con cuerpo. — Pase la lengua junto a su oreja y después me traspase al cuello —. Digo, tenemos algo por ahí pendiente, esta vez me asegurare de que no haya interrupciones.

La besé y no recibe respuesta alguna.

—Dime ¿Te gustan los juegos sado-maso? —Interrogue mientras pasaba mis manos por sus muñecas y las sogas —Cualquiera se puede convertir en masoquista cuando encuentra a su sádico adecuado.

Nuevamente la bese y con mi mano fui desabotonado esa camisa roja con rayas blancas, no era la primera vez que se lo veía puesto, pero en esta ocasión se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando más sus curvas, haciéndolas más apetecibles a la vista humana. Ella poco a poco fue cediendo ante mis besos, mi mano jugueteaba con su pecho izquierdo, amasándolo, acariciándolo y piñizcandolo. Unos sonidos empezaron a emerger de su boca.

Deje de besarla para prestarle atención a esos bastos pechos, que mi tiempo con ellos se vio interrumpido por cierto par de gafas que ahorita no estaba presente. Termine de desabrochar su blusa y me quede un momento contemplando la escena, la china atada, sonrojada y viendo hacia otro lado para no hacer contacto visual; mientras su sensual tórax estaba descubierto.

Empecé a masajear sus pechos con ambas manos, después pegue mi boca a uno de ellos y comencé a lengüetear, desde sus alrededores hasta llegar aquella cima rosa, mientras mi otra mano estaba frotando su pezón con un casi imperceptible toque, pero eso a ella le volvía loca, tal vez no hablaba pero sus movimientos corporales lo decían todo.

Pase mi boca al otro pecho mientras que mis manos iban delineando las curvas de la chica debajo de mí, pasando por sus costillas, cintura y cadera, yendo a la espalda y peñizcando su redondo trasero. Deje una ahí y la otra bajo a su muslo, estaba tan firme y lleno de carne.

Levante mi cabeza y la volví a observa, el calor que estábamos produciendo estaba teniendo consecuencias en su cuerpo, empezando a sudar, limpie aquel liquido de su tórax con mi lengua. Subí a besarla.

—Por favor detente —dijo en forma de súplica, un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Qué paso china? No estas mostrando la misma determinación de hace una semana. ¿No tenías ganas de esto? —Pose mi mano en su entrepierna y empecé a darle un leve masaje encima de la ropa —. Aquí abajo dice que quieres que continúe —continúe con aquella acción y observaba como intentaba suprimir sus exclamaciones verbales —. Déjate llevar, deja salir los sonidos que tu cuerpo te pide que hagas, veras que esto es muy placentero. —Poco a poco dejo se fruncir el ceño y sus labios se fueron suavizando, ya tenía la boca abierta, pareciera que iba a decir algo, pero separe mi mano de su cuerpo. Ella volteo a verme con cierto reproche. —Are, ¿ahora empezó a gustarte? Tranquila china, no comas ansias, yo también quiero recibir un poco de placer.

Me baje de la cama y empecé a quitarme la ropa, pude sentir su mirada intentando desvestirme, sus ojos se veían como un intenso océano, ambos nos perdimos en el mirar de cada uno.

Me quede en ropa interior y me acerque a su mano derecha.

—Mira china te presento a Sadomaru uno —dije mientras le acercaba mi excitado miembro a su mano con la intención de que lo tocara —. Lo puedes acariciar.

Ella solo rio para después apretarlo con toda su fuerza.

—Con que esas tenemos china

Me subí de nuevo en la cama y me senté con mucho cuidado en su abdomen, lo cual no debe tener ninguna consecuencia, después de todo es una Yato, y empecé a estimular a Sadomaru con sus pechos ella solo cerraba sus ojos.

—Hey no cierres lo ojos, abre la boca, aquí viene el avioncito —. De una estocada lo metí en su boca, ella intento luchar por zafarse de ello así que no pudo, aunque al poco rato después empezó a lamerlo de forma delicada, de vez en cuando lo mordía, pero yo le peñizcaba un pezón y dejaba de hacerlo, realmente la estimulación física y lo que veía no hacía más que volverme loco, sentía como Sadomaru se hacía más feliz, así que lo retire de su boca y la bese, fue un beso largo, entre mordidas e intentos de obtener el control del beso.

Mientras la distraía con esa acción iba colocando mi feliz amigo entre sus piernas para poderlo introducir a esa cavidad que nos llevaría al placer a ambos. Me costó un poco enclavarlo, al parecer cierto trio de padres se encargaron de mantener su castidad para que un sádico se los arrebatara frente a sus narices. Empecé a moverme lentamente, los gemidos que la bestia había estado conteniéndose empezaron a salir uno tras otro y eso lo que provocaba era motivarme a moverme con más brusquedad.

A causa de los constantes meneos de la cama, las sogas que le sostenían las muñecas se fueron zafando, eso dio lugar a un cambio de posición, ambos sentados, ella encima de mi mientras sus uñas arañaban mi espalda, sé que lo hacía con afán de hacerme sufrir pero eso realmente me encantaba, ella comenzó un movimiento de caderas haciendo que la penetración se volviera más placentera.

Desate sus piernas y la arrodille frente a mí, nos mecíamos con mayor intensidad mientras le daba de nalgadas y le jalaba el cabello, así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que note que su trasero estaba demasiado rojo, así que volvimos a la posición inicial.

Nuevamente le daba estimulación a sus pechos, mientras tenía su pierna en su hombro, eso hacia la estocada más profunda. Y ahí fue donde sentía como toda esta serie de sucesos placenteros había llegado a su fin, cuando sentía como sus paredes me aprisionaban más de la cuenta y Sadomaru vomito de alegría.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, los rayos de luz se intentaban colar por su ventana los vi mientras me vestía. Recogí su ropa que había terminado en el suelo, ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su closet, busco una ropa más cómoda para dormir.

Después de eso los dos caímos en un profundo sueño, donde le antecedió la noche más placentera que había tenido en mi vida.

* * *

 _ **Holo, aquí hay una actualización salvaje de ese fic que ya lo daban por perdido y que nunca más tendría actualización pues no :v**_

 _ **Este capítulo esta íntegramente dedica a I love Okikagu, porque es su cumpleaños :D, felicítenla :v. Ella es mi waifu*inserte un corazón muy grande*, también fue quien me motivo a seguir escribiendo historias de nuestra OTP. Gracias nena, te quiero mucho :3 *inserte wee vomitando arcoíris* Espero que te guste este capítulo que fue hecho con mucho lof para ti :3**_

 _ **Bueno y a mis otros lectores también espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es mi primer lemon que lo hice yo solita, nadie me ayudó :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego n.n**_

 _ **Pd: este fic puede que tenga un último y exquisito capítulo, no sé cuándo lo vaya a publicar así que :V**_


End file.
